Bowling
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Brittana Smut: Brittany and Santana go bowling, but Brittany has other ideas. One-Shot. Sexy times. Rated M


**Ok so this is my first Brittana smut story. I never really wrote sex scenes in my other stories, only lightly touching on it in **_**Journey. **_**Anyway, enjoy & tell me what you think. One-shot**

_Bowling_

Santana pulls a beaming Brittany into the bowling centre. They have never been bowling together before, always preoccupied with other things.

When Santana suggested it, she missed the sly smirk creeping on Brittany's face. It had become a routine that when every Saturday rolls around, they spend it giving each other mind blowing orgasms.

This Saturday at bowling, Brittany was going to get hers, by any means.

Santana pays the worker, who is observing the way they link hands. Santana watches as the worker smiles and says 'lane 8.'

'Thank you.' She says taking both their bowling shoes and tugging Brittany along.

The centre held 2 other couples and a few other people. _Great! _Brittany thought.

She happily puts on her shoes, watching Santana's curious stare. 'What, I'm excited to play bowling.'

'I thought you'd be pissed cause where not doing that thing we usually do every Saturday afternoon.'

A smile forms on Brittany's face. _Showtime._

'I'm not mad.' She says patting Santana's shoulder and picking out her ball.

She was up first, and deliberately took her time putting her fingers in the balls holes.

Santana stares now, watching as Brittany adjusts her fingers by moving them in and out.

_Oh damn! _Santana thinks, wetness starting to form in her undies, imagining Brittany's fingers doing that to her.

Brittany chances a glance over her shoulder, smirking at Santana's flustered sight, gripping onto the seat.

_Time to turn it up. _She turns towards the lane and waggles her hips seductively as she takes her shot.

She hears a gasp behind her.

Santana was red in the face, trying to control her breathing.

'Your turn.' Brittany says huskily, sitting down.

Santana stammers, getting water from the attendant.

She recomposes herself, determined to not let Brittany's sexiness get to her.

She bowls a strike, looking back at Brittany, who has her leg slung on the ball return, giving her a nice view of her leg and other things.

It didn't take a genius to realise that Brittany wasn't wearing any underwear.

Santana gulps. She leans into Brittany closely. 'I want you so bad right now.'

'So do something about it.' Brittany returns.

She gasps as Santana grabs her hand, pulling her quickly towards the bathroom stall.

Santana locks the door and pushes Brittany back into it, desperate to fuck her senseless.

She fiercely kisses Brittany's neck, feeling nails clasp into her shoulders.

Brittany pulls her into a passionate kiss, gasping as Santana's fingers run up her thigh to cup her.

'No undies, you naughty devil.' Santana snarls into her ear.

She rubs her fingers over Brittany's wetness, then dipping into her.

Brittany lets out a moan at the sensation, then a particular loud one escapes her when Santana enters her with two fingers.

Santana marvelled at the warm heat surrounding her fingers, almost tempted to come right then.

She moves in a steady rhythm to Brittany's breathing, a particular thrust making Brit gasp and pull Santana's hair.

Santana could sense Brittany was close and rubbed her thumb over Brittany's clit, unravelling the girl in front of her.

Brittany withered in her arms, riding out her orgasm with ear piercing shrieks.

Yes, Brittany was not shy when being vocal during sex.

When her legs stopped shaking, she looked up with lust filled eyes.

'Your turn.'

Brittany moves Santana to the sink, trailing her kisses over her jaw and neck, making Santana gasp in surprise.

She moves her hand to unzip Santana's jeans and run her hand over soaked undies.

'I can't wait to taste you.' She rasps in Santana's ear, making the other girl shiver.

She pulls down both the jeans and undies, marvelling at the smell and sight of Santana's sex.

She kneels down, trailing her hands up and down Santana's thighs.

'Ughh, enough teasing B, please just fuck me.'

Brittany smirks, then runs the tip of her tongue up Santana's folds to her clit.

'Fuck.' Santana cries out.

Brittany begins an assault on Santana's clit, feeling as hands run through her hair.

She dips her tongue in Santana's sex, loving how it feels.

After a few dips, she replaces it with two fingers, and starts sucking on Santana's clit, determined to give her a mind blowing orgasm.

Santana grasped the sink behind her as Brittany builds her up.

With one more thrust, that's it.

'Oh BRITTANY!'

I'm sure the whole bowling centre heard them.

Brittany smiles, giving her clit one more kiss then standing back up.

Santana's breathing is shallow and she was weak but she did manage words.

'That was way better than bowling.'

**The End**


End file.
